Abandoned Siblings
by Vault1412
Summary: The science division has done, in their rare spare time, a DNA test between many people in the order. As they have done so, they made an amazing discovery. Should they tell them? Or perhaps just keep it a secret? Kinda AU. Rated just for blood. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Yay for random idea!  
><strong>I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. <strong>NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL. AND SINCE I WON'T BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY, I SHALL BE REPEATING: **I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN**! AND SINCE I LOVE THE NUMBER THREE, **I WILL NEVER OWN D. GRAY-MAN **IN MY LIFE UNLESS A MIRACLE HAPPENS. BUT WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THAT?  
>BTW, I have no knowledge about DNA and too lazy to research it.<br>Oh yeah, and characters are probably OOC since this is my second fanfic about D. Gray-Man ever written. The first was a crossover with a story I wrote, so it didn't talk that much about D. Gray-Man and it's characters.  
>Also, there may be a few OCs since I want the story to happen in a certain way and I don't know which character should fit the role.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Siblings<strong>  
><em>By Vault1412<em>  
>Prologue:<br>Interesting Discovery

The science division in Asia had a malfunction with a DNA identifier they have been working on, and decided to send it to the other science division in the European Branch. Great, more work for them.Why would they create a DNA identifier in the first place? It's not like the order needs it.

After fixing the DNA identifier, the science division began to test it with various members of the Black Order. Seeing it works, they left it there and decided to bring it to the other science division later, after they continue their normal daily lives work.

Johnny, having a couple of minutes of break, decided to explore a bit the DNA identifier. Suddenly, as he compare results between exorcists here and there, his expression was pure shock. Checking twice to make sure he isn't incorrect, he printed his amazing discovery and ran off to tell the section's chef: Reever. It was not long before Reever's desk came in view plus the fact that Johnny was racing across the order to find him.  
>"Reever! Check this out!" exclaimed Johnny as he shoved the papers towards Reever's face, blocking the view of Reever's work. Reever took the papers and began to scan each word, making sure he didn't miss a thing.<br>"What's there to look? All I see is the DNA scans of- wait a minute... Don't tell me-" started Reever in shock as he looked back and forth between papers.  
>"You think so too?" asked Johnny, excited the section chef leader agrees with him.<br>"If this information is correct, then... I THINK YOU WASTED A WHOLE MINUTE OF MY LIFE! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW BUSY I AM? AND HERE YOU ARE SHOVING USELESS PAPERS TOWARDS MY FACE!" shouted Reever in fury as he ripped the papers to shreds.  
><strong>(AN: Okay... I was just joking about that part. xD I don't know why I wrote that, it's just that my hands keep on typing without me knowing what they are doing. *Rewinds story until the beginning of Reever's line.*)**  
>"If this information is correct, then maybe we should tell them." suggested Reever, handing the papers back to Johnny.<br>"Aww... and ruin the secret?" asked a familiar voice. The voice belonged to Yumi Nimetsu, another fellow member of the science department. Yumi has shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, and has the normal lab coat design.  
>"How long have you been eavesdropping?" asked Reever, a bit annoyed at Yumi's habit at eavesdropping them. This has been like what, the fifth time this week?<br>"Um... Ever since the conversation has started..?" answered Yumi honestly.  
>"Anyway, what do you mean by secret?" asked Johnny.<br>"_As both soldiers are down, their past in revealed by the enemy and as the blood will bleed they will defeat the enemy, however sacrificing their lives in the process. Once they fixed the truth from the broken book, life will bend. As tears from the one precious to them comes in contact three times, their souls will reawaken, and light up the dark room._" recited Yumi slowly, making sure she hasn't missed at least ONE word.  
>"And let me guess where you get that crazy story: From the so-called legendary book." said Reever. Even though Yumi's talk about this so-called book are usually true, they make no sense until the event happens.<br>"Yup!" smiled Yumi, proud that they are actually paying attention to her.  
>"Yumi, you never have proof that the book is true because you never show it to us." said Johnny, really wanting to know how does Yumi get her information.<br>"But that's because the book said that I must never reveal it to anyone!" complained Yumi.  
>"Anyhow, Johnny. Since it's you who discovered this, I believe that you should be the one who decides whether or not to tell them." decided Reever as he head back to work.<br>"_You may pick to tell them or not... but the prophecies never lie! IT'LL BE IMPOSSIBLE UNLESS YOU'RE THE ENEMY!_" whispered Yumi to Johnny with an evil look on her face as she walked towards her pile of work. Gulping at Yumi, Johnny decided to keep the discovery to himself, before any other maniac in the order (Komui) gets a crazy idea. Nodding to himself, Johnny realized his short break is over and that he has to return to work immediately. Sighing, he placed the papers hidden in his pocket and head back to work.

* * *

><p>I tried to make it as interesting as possible and at the same time make sure that I don't reveal anything I don't want to reveal. Hopefully it's not too boring for you guys! I will try my best to make the next chapters as long as possible. Bye!<p>

~Vault1412~

* * *

><p>A couple of days has passed since the discovery with the DNA identifier. The science division was forced to return the DNA identifier to the science division in Asia. Moving across the order since he had nothing to do during his short break, Johnny saw Reever leaning against a wall while drinking some coffee. Boredom ruling over Johnny, he decided to start a small conversation with him about how the research was going. As he made his way towards the section chief leader, he suddenly bumped towards Komui. As Johnny apologized to Komui, Komui noticed Johnny dropped something from his pocket and began to open the folded papers. Realizing what is was, Johnny tried to stop Komui from reading them but it was too late. Komui began to compare the DNA scans in amazement, as he looked at Johnny.<br>"Is this really true?" Komui asked, unable to hold his surprised expression, "About those two..." The only thing Johnny could do was nod. After a moment, Johnny saw the all so familiar evil glint in Komui's eyes. "Well, if this is really true, then we must do something, should we?" asked Komui, with slightly evil undertones.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Siblings<strong>  
><em>Chapter 1:<em>  
><span>Mission<span>


	2. Chapter 1: Mission

_**BEFORE I WILL FORGET, THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATHS LATER ON IN THE STORY...**_  
><em><strong>But did I really mean it..?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gasp! It's a mystery! xD<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever, what is for sure is that there will be characters on the ground and is taking forever to wake up and is believed to be dead.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have a nice day! ^-^<strong>_

**I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (at least late in my opinion) I HAVE A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK IN THIS STORY AND I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF IT BY FORCING MYSELF TO WRITE LITTLE BY LITTLE AT A TIME... IT'S WORKING A BIT... BUT IT'S ALSO TAKING SOOOO LONG FOR ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER!**

On another note...

This. Is. AWESOME!  
>I can't believe it! It's a RECORD for me. 3 reviews on 1 story! Yay! xD<br>I honestly got no idea what interests you guys so much in the story. It's in my opinion boring :/  
>Hopefully you guys won't get disappointed or anything similar to what is going to happen... But I'm trying my best to make is as interesting as possible. I'm really bad with ideas, so I hope you still cling onto the story even if it's kinda boring! Pwease!<br>It's my first attempt to write a mission... actually, forget that, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction on D. Gray-Man! The first thing I wrote about D. Gray-Man (Wait, I already mentioned this. Ah well.) was with a crossover, but it was focusing more on the other story's characters rather than D. Gray-Man's.  
>I bet whatever fanfiction I write, the characters shall always be OOC. :( I'm trying my best to make them, uh, less OOC!<br>_BTW, There is absolutely NO SWEARING or anything that really suits the rated T content. I think I'm just being paranoid. The only reason it's rated T is because of blood and these 'so-called' character deaths._  
><span>Oh yeah, and also, this is in the timeline when Allen has gained his Crowned Clown innocence (including his sword of exorcism) but isn't watched by Howard Link (Is that his name?) yet. I'm still thinking about the fact about Allen knowing he's the 14th will be included in this story. I'll tell you guys in the author's note if I think he should or should not.<span>  
>Enjoy Chapter 1!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Siblings<strong>  
><em>By Vault1412<em>  
>Chapter 1:<br>Mission

A couple of days has passed since the discovery with the DNA identifier. The science division was forced to return the DNA identifier to the science division in Asia. Moving across the order since he had nothing to do during his short break, Johnny saw Reever leaning against a wall while drinking some coffee. Boredom ruling over Johnny, he decided to start a small conversation with him about how the research was going. As he made his way towards the section chief leader, he suddenly bumped towards Komui. As Johnny apologized to Komui, Komui noticed Johnny dropped something from his pocket and began to open the folded papers. Realizing what is was, Johnny tried to stop Komui from reading them but it was too late. Komui began to compare the DNA scans in amazement, as he looked at Johnny.

"Is this really true?" Komui asked, unable to hold his surprised expression, "About those two..." The only thing Johnny could do was nod. After a moment, Johnny saw the all so familiar evil glint in Komui's eyes. "Well, if this is really true, then we must do something, should we?" asked Komui, with slightly evil undertones.

"Um... what do you mean by WE?" asked Johnny, slowly backing away.

"Oh, nothing much. You'll see, you'll see." said Komui, apparently heading to his office while still having the papers he took from Johnny in his hands.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, a certain white haired exorcist was shoving food down his throat. As he was eating, Lavi sat besides him.<p>

"Hey Allen!" greeted Lavi as he began to eat his food. Allen then swallowed the portion of food he was eating.

"Hi Lavi." answered Allen as he began to shove yet another plateful of food into his mouth.

"Komui said after lunch we have to head to his office. Another mission, I suppose." said Lavi. There was silence after that. It was just a normal mission, so why the pain inside their stomachs? Can't be because of the food they're eating. It was dreaded feeling. Why the dread? It's just a normal mission, right?

Right?

* * *

><p>After lunch, the two headed towards Komui's office. Komui explained the mission. Simple enough. They just need to recover innocence. There has been akumas sent after the innocence, but reports say it's a swarm of akuma. Luckily they haven't spotted any akuma over level 1, making their jobs much easier.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey... have you noticed it too?" asked Lavi after entering a train and sitting on their seats. Allen looked at Lavi curiously.<p>

"The evilness in Komui's eyes and his crazy smirk? I thought that happens all the time." said Allen.

"You're missing the point. Normally Komui wouldn't act like that when innocence is involved. He would be more serious. And certain members of the science division..." started Lavi.

"Reever and Johnny has been looking at us weirdly for the past few days." commented Allen, deep in thought.

"Yumi has too, but she's crazy, so it isn't hard to believe." commented Lavi. Allen chuckled. Deep silence then filled the room.

"Lavi... do you feel... that something bad's going to happen?" asked Allen.

"You too?" asked Lavi, eyes widening. Well, more like eye widening since the other is covered by his eyepatch. Allen nodded. Deafening silence (..? Should of not listen to that song...) filled the room once more. The air around them was tense and the two began to shake a little. What will happen? What could possibly be so bad?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Komui's office...<p>

Yumi ran in a hurry all over across the order. Her spare time is limited and rare, so she better use it wisely. As the destination of her choice came in view, Yumi barged into the office. Looking around furiously, she spotted her prey who was on his desk drinking his last bits of coffee.

"Komui... why did you send those two to a mission so early? I heard they just came back for an exhausting mission. I know they've quickly recovered, but there are many other available exorcists that have much more energy than they do." commented Yumi innocently, acting as if she hasn't ran all the way from the other side of the Order to reach his office.

"Ah, yes, Yumi. Well, you see, Johnny-" started Komui. But before he can explain further, he was interrupted by Yumi. Her eyes widened in realization at Johnny's name. What other events could have happened when Johnny was around? I mean, putting the pieces together, it's simple to figure out Komui's intentions.

"OOOOHH! Cool. But shouldn't you be giving them a rest and send them on some other mission later? I have a bad feeling about this mission." stated Yumi as she shivered.

"Hm, so that means she probably knows to. Yumi probably eavesdropped." thought Komui.

"Don't worry Yumi. They'll be fine. They've been through tougher... times." at that remark, Yumi rolled her eyes, "...It's not like this is a tough mission anyway." said Komui.

"Not a tough mission? How can you tell? It's not like YOU'RE an exorcist." muttered Yumi to herself. She then yawned as she remembered the real reason why she's here. "By the way, Komui, the science division has done an amazing breakthrough and needs you to sign papers..." Yumi glanced at the pile Komui didn't sign, which was filling his desk. "So since Reever was busy and I have some spare time, I'm just here to warn you." warned Yumi. Yumi heard moaning and giggled. Komui probably fell asleep and is having some nightmare about all of the papers he has to sign. As Yumi was about to take her leave, an old paper caught her eye. Bending down to see the contents of the paper. She froze in shock. Snatching the paper to examine it and read it carefully, her eyes widened in fear. She stole a glance at Komui, who's just like she thought; fast asleep. No use to wake him up now. Stuffing the paper in her lab pocket, she looked around for a clock. Spotting the object she was looking for, Yumi moaned. Her spare time is up and she has to return to the science room immediately or else she has to do a doubled amount of work. Sighing again, Yumi ran towards the science room. (A/N: YES I have watched/read D. Gray-man. But I wasn't paying attention to things like these and is too lazy to research it. (I get lazy often.))

* * *

><p>When Allen and Lavi reached the place they were sent to, they were amazed that a village this huge could have such a low population. After deciding to split up, Allen and Lavi agreed to meet each other at a local restaurant called Sunshine Realm at lunch time. Nodding, they went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen wanted to bang his head onto the wall. Great! He's lost! He should of known with his tendency of getting lost... Sighing, he passed by a clock store and saw what time it is. 1:30 PM already? He's a whole hour and twenty minutes late! Panicking, he ran until he found the nearest person he could find to ask for directions. Luckily, he spotted three kids chatting. One of them was simply upset about something, another person was shrugging, and the last was complaining endlessly to the person who's shrugging.<p>

As Allen ran away, a wandering man passed by the clock store and saw the time. He compared the time of the clock on the outside of the store and the one on his watch. Casually, he entered the store.

"Um, excuse me sir, are you the owner of this clock store?" asked the man.

"Yes? What do you need?" asked the owner.

"I would like to buy the clock you have set up front, but I realized that it's a whole three hours earlier than the real time. Would you tell me how to change it?" asked the man.

"Sure, right this way, sir." said the owner as he guided the man outside the store.

* * *

><p>Lavi muffled a yawn as he took a look around his surroundings. So far, there was no info.<p>

"Hey, have you heard? There has been many monsters lately. I wonder what are their intentions. Rumors say, every body who the monster sees dies and turns into dust. What do you think, Rika?" asked a girl with short blonde hair to her friend. The girl has ocean blue eyes, light blue shirt, and dark blue skirt.

"I dunno, Clara. I heard there were many of them and... Jake got attacked by them." said Rika sadly. Rika has long pure black hair, forest green eyes, light green shirt, dark green vest, mint green scarf, leaf green goggles, and green shorts. Clara smirked.

"Really? That's awesome! Is he dead?" asked Clara. Rika shook her head. But before Rika can say a word, Lavi interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where are they coming from?" asked Lavi. Lavi was gripping onto his hammer, ready to destroy them if they're akumas. But at the same time he needed info so this mission can be over and that he can relax back at the Order. The last mission was exhausting, so why was Komui crazy enough to send the two of them AGAIN to another mission? The two girls stared at him, kind of wondering if they should speak to a stranger or not. Making her mind, Rika took courage and spoke.

"I think some kids at school say they started to come at the Northern side of the village. A bit further away from the village are mountains. It's not that far from the village so lots kids love playing there. But recently, after the death of one of the kids in our school, everybody who has been there has disappeared. One day they say to their parents they want to go to the mountains, but at the next they've disappeared! Nobody even dares to enter the mountains now. Then suddenly, the so-called monster has caused buildings to collapse. A few survivors remained, but the survivors are acting weird after a few days." explained Rika.

"After the death of a kid and everyone disappears, huh? Plus, the survivors of the collapsing building are acting weird? Well then, can you direct me to the mountains?" asked Lavi. The story this girl is saying is definitely sounding like an akuma attack.

"Are you crazy? Everybody who has been to the mountain never came back alive! Do you want to die?" asked Clara. Lavi smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." assured Lavi.

"No way! I won't let anybody die!" exclaimed Rika.

"Here." said a boy-like voice. Lavi turned and saw a boy with amber-colored hair, fiery red eyes, red long-sleeved shirt and jeans pointing towards mountains that are pretty near the edge of the village.

"Jake!" shouted Rika and Clara at the same time, surprised of the appearance of Rika's friend. (Not THEIR friend because Clara hates Jake.)

"Head north of the village and you'll see a sign that says you're leaving the village. Behind that sign is a river. Follow the river and once you see a sign that is covered in childish drawings and writings. When you see that sign you'll know you're there." explained Jake. Rika kicked Jake on his leg.

"What are you doing you dummy! You just led that stranger's life towards doom!" yelled Rika. Jake shrugged.

"Hey, if that guy wants doom, his wish has been granted." explained simply Jake.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! We better stop him before-" Rika turned around and saw that he's gone, "Fudge... he's gone."

"Great! You lead someone towards doom! You should be ashamed of yourself!" shouted Clara.

"Why should I? I should be happy because I grant someone's wish but I can't because of a certain annoying girl." stated Jake, glaring at Clara.

"Oh, and it's my fault, huh? Well I wouldn't be complaining if it weren't for the fact you, oh I don't know, LED SOMEONE TOWARDS THEIR DEATH!" yelled Clara. Jake shrugged as he countered Clara's statement. And the complaining has continued for what seemed like an eternity, as always. Rika sighed, clearly upset at her friends' attitudes.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a kid who's pretty short, has white hair, and has some red scar on his left eye approach them in panic.<br>"Um... Sorry to interrupt you in your conversation, however I'm a bit lost and I'm kind of wondering if you know where the restaurant called Sunshine Realm is." said Allen.  
>"Sunshine Realm? Of course we know where that is. Sunshine Realm is like the most popular restaurant in the village!" exclaimed Clara.<br>"We could guide you there if you would like. Don't worry, it won't trouble us. We have nothing to do anyway." stated Rika as she walked in front of the group. The rest followed.

* * *

><p>Soon, they reached the restaurant. Allen felt embarrassed since it's right in front of the clock shop. The shop's owner and some man were in front of the clock, so he couldn't tell what time it is. The man the shop owner is with was wearing a long, gray coat, a fedora hat, white gloves, and sunglasses. Because of his clothes, Allen couldn't see the man's hair color, eye color, nor skin color. Entering the shop, he looked for Lavi. Not seeing him, he bit his lower lip. Could he have gone somewhere and ditched him?<p>

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Rika.

"Um, yes, actually. Have you seen someone who has red hair, wears an eyepatch, green eye, and is wearing something that has the same symbol as this?" asked Allen, pointing at the Black Order's symbol. The three exchanged glances.

"Does he have a black hammer?" asked Jake. Allen nodded.

"Well then, your friend is probably searching for his doom so it's best to not follow him." commented Clara.

"Why? Did you guys saw which direction he was going?" asked Allen. The three of them nodded, and Rika began to explain what has happened, and the history behind the disappearance and strange behaviors of people.

"But you wouldn't want to go there... would you? I mean, nobody came back! And because of a certain boy..." Clara glared at Jake who shrugged once more, "Your friend may not come back alive." explained Clara. Allen knew what were Lavi's intentions; this all may be cause because of an akuma.

"Tell me where it is." commanded Allen. Jake was about to speak until Rika and Clara shouted to be quiet.

"Why do you need to go there?" asked Rika.

"It's important." was all that Allen said. The three exchanged glances again and began to complain to each other so quickly Allen could only catch a few words of the conversation. Finally, they turned towards Allen.

"We'll guide you there. We can't let two deaths to happen because of us. Well, I believe Jake can handle it..." Rika glared at Jake who was tired of shrugging so he just rolled his eyes, "Anyhow. Ready to die? In other words, are you ready to go?" asked Rika.

"Yup. Thanks for everything." said Allen.

"No problem- wait, I mean big problem. We're going to die. Ah well, life was fun until it lasted." said Jake, shrugging for what seemed like the zetta time as the four of them left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>As they left the restaurant, Allen saw the clock's shop owner exclaim:<p>

"There! as good as new! And that's how you fix the clock. I got some extra ones in the storage, so if you don't mind I'll get them." said the shop owner as he and the man left. Allen felt really embarrassed now that he realized that the clock has been changed to three hours earlier, meaning it's just 9:50 AM now. Trying to forget how embarrassed he is, he thought about Lavi and the place they're heading at. He's got a feeling there's going to be a swarm of akuma there, and the kids might be in danger...

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask them...

Hm! I think I should stop it here. Yay! It's one of the longest chapters I've ever written! The longer the chapters are, the better! ^-^  
>I honestly tried to not make any OCs, but I couldn't resist! But don't worry, the storyline will focus mainly about Allen and Lavi.<br>The reason I couldn't resist is because I made the three OCs based off me and my two friends. xD  
>Oh and BTW, I don't read that much books. Okay, so I read fanfiction, but I usually skip a lot of parts. I'm more of an action sort of person, so I don't pay attention to how someone describes something. I go right ahead to the dialogue. So sorry for adding so much dialogue here, it's just that I don't like describing something :P<p>

I hope you enjoy and please rate and review! Positive comments are awesome, but spotting faults in my writing and reporting them to me makes my stories better! Yay for it getting better!

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! And I'm sorry but there's no preview of the next chapter today :(<br>It was a busy week and I'm not in the mood of saying the preview :P


	3. Chapter 2: Lost In Memories

New chappie = awesomeness

I hope you enjoy! Last chapter was pretty dull and a semi-filler, but later you'll figure out that nearly every single chapter has value :)

Oh yeah, and also, this chapter is quite boring at the beginning, but in the end it's really important. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Siblings<br>**_By Vault1412  
><em>Chapter 2:  
><span>Lost in memories<span>

The group made their way through the village and into the northern path. The sign saying they were leaving the village was visible. There was no pathway outside of the village, it was just a huge chunk of grass. Many flowers grew in a certain pattern, and they looked like they're showing the trail towards the river. But just as they were about to step outside of the village...

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see a boy with silky white hair, black cap that says Lightial in white, white coat, and white jeans. Recognition fell onto the three young kids' faces as they waved hello.

"Hey Light! We're just heading towards the mountain." explained Jake, pointing at the mountains.

"The mountains? Why?" asked Light with overwhelming curiosity. Why would anyone go to the mountains anyway? It's practically haunted!

"Him." said Jake, pointing at Allen. Allen just waved a shy hello as Light was eyeing on him suspiciously. Light seemed to be lost in thought, scratching the back of his head.

"You trust a stranger?" asked Light, head tilting to the left.

"We were bored." explained Jake simply, shrugging. Well, at least that was the 3 quarters of the truth. The last quarter was because Rika persuaded both Jake and Clara to come.

"C'mon Jake! Let's go! Or else we'll ditch you!" shouted Rika, breaking Jake's train of thought. Jake shifted his view from Light and in surprise he saw that the others have already left the village and are nearing the river.

"Hey! Slow down!" shouted Jake as he ran to catch up. Even though Rika was the one who persuaded him, there was no way he was going to miss out on anything. Shrugging in confusion, Light decided to follow Jake.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking in thick silence, Rika was bored and decided to start a conversation, mainly going on about the 'newest member of the touring group'.<p>

"Lightial... what are you doing here?" asked Rika, watching a butterfly gathering nectar from a nearby flower, fluttering in front of Rika, then heading to the next nearest flower. Many other pale white butterflies joined the lone one. Looking up, Rika spotted the mountains in the distance. It isn't so far now. At the speed they were going, they were going to reach there in less than one or two minutes.

"I dunno. Dark said he wanted some alone time with himself. He was feeling sick for the past few days." explained Light. Rika, Clara, and Jake recalled the memory of Dark. Darkial (Dark) and Lightial (Light) were twin brothers, though Darkial has pure black hair instead of pure white. They both have the same shade of gray eyes. Now that you think about it, the twins haven't contacted them for quite awhile. So Darkial being sick must be the reason.

"Do you think Darkial will be okay?" asked Clara, obviously concerned over Darkial's wellbeing.

"He should be. His sickness shouldn't be severe enough for him too. The worst that can possibly happen is if he is in coma, but that's rare." explained Light, scratching the back of his head, trying to recall more info. But all that came up was blank. Well, Light has been overly-worried about Dark that he hasn't had a good night sleep.

"_Or death. Death is more worse._" thought Rika. Though if comas are counted as rare, death is probably near impossible.

"Do you know where he got the sickness-" started Clara, but was interrupted by Rika.

"WE'RE HERE!" Rika shouted gleefully. Everyone looked at the sign that was covered in childish drawings. Behind the sign were the mountains as seen in the village. Located near the mountains was a park. It was pretty easy to figure out that's where all the kids hung out. But looking at it now, nobody would like to hang out in it. Half of the seesaw was ripped, while the other half was impaled onto a withering tree. One of the swing's metal bars were broken while the other was tangled with yet another tree. The slide has been ripped to shred (it's metallic!) and is scattered all over the park. The monkey bars has been twisted and transformed into a messed up knot. All in all, the park was wrecked on purpose.

"Where did that red-haired guy go?" wondered Jake, scanning the area. Nobody was there beside the five people standing right now.

"I don't know where Lavi went, but maybe we should start looking-" Allen stopped his phrase with a gasp. His left eye has started to react. On cue, a scream filled the air. It was coming from the back of the long mountain. Panic-driven, the group ran towards the source of the scream. However, Light tripped onto his shoelace. Assuring he'll come back to the others, Light stayed behind to tie his shoe... Something he's not very good at.

* * *

><p>It was a long trip around the side of the mountain. The group was panting. However, the team has shortly forgotten all about how tired they are. All that mattered was the figure laying before them, clutching his chest while still screaming in pain. This startled everybody. Lavi has bite marks all over him and they were bleeding. There are even some bites that in a twisted way looks unnatural. A small pool of blood laid below him. The vision of someone having such bruises and screaming out loud made Rika and Clara sick. How could that guy still be able to survive? With such blood lost...<p>

"Lavi! Are you okay?" asked Allen, running over to him. Suddenly, everyone saw a blur of a small silver figure.

"KID! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! BEHIND YOU!" shouted the three at the same time, worried of their companion's life. Allen, hearing the warning, just had enough time to activate his crown clown and shield Lavi and himself from a bite of the figure.

"Woah!" commented Jake as he saw the white cloth protecting them, "how does he do that?" It was Rika's turn to shrug as she grabbed her two friends by the arm and hid behind a rock.

"What about the white-haired guy?" asked Clara.

"He'll be fine. Besides, it's not like we're leaving them." stated Rika. The small brown figure then stopped moving and this time it was the white cloth that began to move. Suddenly, something emerged from the white cloth and a black claw (unlike the rest of the figure which is pure white) slashed the small brown figure.

"Cross Grave!" shouted a familiar voice while it slashed the brown figure. Everyone stared in awe as they saw it was actually Allen who is in the pure white costume. How does he do that? Eyes shifted towards Allen's enemy. It was a very cute kitten. The cute thing is half injured, and literally crying. The kitten was launched back by Allen's move. Allen gritted his teeth.

"_So the akumas hang out near this mountain after all..._" thought Allen, thankful for having the ability to see the soul of akumas.

"What are you doing? Attacking a kitten?" asked Clara as she in anger ran towards the kitten. The poor thing is going to die if things continue on like this! Rika's eyes went wide as she realized why Allen was attacking the kitten.

"Clara, no!" shouted Rika as she ran towards Clara. Jake followed Rika, wondering what's going to happen to Clara.

"_Hopefully she dies._" thought Jake, smirking slightly at that thought. But Rika, unlike Jake, cared for Clara and hoped she isn't too late. If Rika's reasoning is right, it was the kitten who did those unnatural bite marks on the guy wearing an eye patch. No way will she let another soul go through the same experience!

Allen was just about to use another Cross Grave on this akuma's soul, until suddenly Clara went in front of him! Nearly hitting her, Allen managed to cancel the attack before that happened. The akuma-kitty grinned because he didn't got hit again. His teeth were as sharp as Timcampy's, and that's saying something! Having an evil plot hatching in it's mind, the kitty happily emitted blinding light. As everything faded into white, a voice echoed deep within their brains. It was child-like in a way.

"You dare fight me? Well then, you must face the punishment. Prepare to get lost in the past and never come back!" echoed the eerie yet cute sounding voice. An electric blast filled their bodies. Screams pierced the air as everything disappeared in their eyes.

* * *

><p>Hearing the piercing screams, Light decided to just forget about the shoelace he tried tying for the millionth time and ran where the others are, tripping three times over his shoelace. When he reached there, all that was left was a small pool of blood, footprints in the very few damp mud areas, and a fleeing figure, which is apparently a kitten. Kitten's can't do much harm anyway so Light let the kitty escape. But where are the others? Feeling pain and guiltiness, Light ran away and tried to contact the police for an investigation.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen groaned as he woke up. He looked at his surroundings. The walls were pure white and he was laying on a white bed. Besides him on another bed was Lavi, covered in bandages but sleeping peacefully. Allen sighed in relief as he recalled the latest events. What did that akuma mean by <em>get lost in the past and never come back<em>? Must be some kind of joke.

Suddenly, a young lady probably in her early 20's entered the room. She had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, white short-sleeve shirt and blue skirt.

"Ah, it seems you're finally awake!" exclaimed the young lady, "My name is Alyss, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Alyss. Sorry for being a bother, but what time is it?" asked Allen out of the blue. Out of thin air suddenly appeared a golden pocket watch.

"Morning, 10 hours, 15 minutes, 34 seconds, and precisely 8 milliseconds. Oh yeah, and today is November the 3rd, 1887." explained Alyss, smirking as she made the pocket watch disappear. Oh how much she loved her pocket watch. Allen's eyes grew wide. 1887? That's 13 years ago!

* * *

><p>I think this is one of my short chapters. Sorry. BTW, I don't know what year D. Gray-Man startsends. So I just assumed it starts at year 1900.

I should seriously stop adding OCs, but I can't help it :/

* * *

><p>No preview :( Sowwy! I should really start adding previews again... Maybe next chapter there's going to be a preview..? (...I said maybe.)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Kitty Powers

Another chapter! Woot!  
>I didn't know what to name this chapter. So I just called it... KITTY POWERS! YAY! xD<br>Oh yeah, and sorry for the semi-late (In my opinion) update. My plot for this story wasn't really stable, but now that I stabilized it, I'm pretty happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Siblings<br>**_By Vault1412  
><em>Chapter 3:  
><span>Kitty Powers<span>

Alyss spotted Allen's shocked look and titled her head in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Alyss. Allen quickly shook his head, for Alyss may ask all kinds of questions about the future. It's not like he wants to alter the future, now does he? If he did alter the future, then Allen may never meet his friends again. Well, it's not like Allen knows Alyss well enough to know if she's going to surround him with many questions.

"No, I'm fine, Ms. Alyss-" stated Allen. But Alyss interrupted him before he could end the phrase.

"No formalities needed! You can just call me Alyss!" laughed Alyss, "By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"My name?" asked Allen. He was about to say Allen Walker, but for some strange reasons those words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Blinking, he tried again but those words still won't come out. He even tried to scream his name, but his voice was muted.

"Are you okay?" asked Alyss, curious of Allen's behavior. I mean, what kind of person would just began to mouth something, and even seem to scream it. Alyss is not skilled enough in lip reading, though she was going to take lessons...

"Um, yes." said Allen, wondering why he can say THAT but he can't even say his own name. Might as well say something else. "My name is Al Parker. Nice to meet you, Alyss." Al Parker? Eh, might as well get used to that, since he can't even say his own name for some reason.

"Um... okay... Nice to meet you too, Al!" exclaimed Alyss, still a bit bothered by the weird behavior earlier, "When I saw you laying on the street, I was worried. Winter's approaching and I was worried you might of gotten a cold. In fact, it was raining. Who would be crazy enough to go out in such pouring rain?" Great. Now he's going to have to make some excuse. It's not like anyone's going to believe some crazy story about transporting into the past by some crazy weapon that looks like a cute, innocent kitten.

"Well... you see..." started Allen. Lucky for him, he didn't have to make an excuse. Lavi is starting to wake up!

"Lavi!" shouted Allen. Lavi started to scan his surroundings. Where was he? On his left, he spotted Allen and sat on the bed he was resting on.

"You're at my house, silly! Don't worry, I have plenty of room in my house. It gets so lonely here..." said Alyss. She then snapped her fingers and smoke appeared on her right palm. As the smoke disappeared, her golden pocketwatch reappeared. She smiled fondly at it. "I want to become a magician like my parents were... The only thing that truly ever made me happy for years was ever since I got this pocketwatch."

"If you don't mind me asking, you said 'were'. Did something happen to your parents?" asked Lavi. Alyss looked sad, but being the open person she is, she answered Lavi's question.

"My mother died from a sickness a couple of months after my little brother was born. All that was left was my older brother, me, my younger brother, and my father. When my father died from a car accident after he pushed my little brother away from the speeding car, my little brother thought it was all his fault. When me and my two brothers visited my parents' grave, we forgot to bring the flowers we wanted to place on the grave so I told my brothers to stay there as I go get the flowers. When I came back, my brothers was gone. And I was all alone..." her voice trailed off as she explained what happened that faithful night. Tears were on the verge to fall from her eyes, but Alyss thought against it and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she smiled. If someone is sad, then the room will just get gloomier.

"But don't worry about me! More importantly, you guys! You were out in the rain! Have you guys lost your minds?" asked Alyss, smile turning into a frown as she crossed her arms. She was completely changing the topic. Besides, there is no time to think about the past when the present is already a handfull.

"No! We were just lost!" exclaimed Lavi, quickly making up an excuse.

"Lost, eh? Well, it's a good thing I found you two in time. Or else, who would of known what happened. Al and... um, Lavi was it? I heard Al shout your name so yeah... would you two like hot chocolate milk? My treat!" exclaimed Alyss. Lavi was wondering why was she calling Allen; Al, but anyhow, he nodded in approval.

"Yes, thank you. But you really don't have to-" started Allen.

"Al. It's. My. Treat." repeated Alyss with the strictest voice anyone has ever heard and the most piercing glare possible. Allen gulped and silently nodded as Alyss left the room, skipping innocently as if she hasn't done a thing. When Alyss was out of earshot, Lavi spoke:

"So moyashi, why was she calling you Al?" asked Lavi.

"For some strange reason, I can't say 'Allen Walker' when I introduced myself... Well, now I can but you get the point." explained Allen. Lavi tilted his head.

"Why not?" asked Lavi since now he can say his name but not earlier.

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with the fact that we have been transported 13 years earlier." commented Allen. Lavi nearly choked on nothing.

"13 years earlier?" asked Lavi in pure shock. Allen nodded.

"It's probably what the akuma meant by 'get lost in the past and never come back'." stated Allen, recalling the kitty's last words.

"Hm... Maybe if you say your name you'll alter the future?" suggested Lavi, thinking about all of the possibilities why.

"So that means if we find our younger selves we can't fix the mistakes we've done..." said Allen, a little bit disappointed.

"Oh yeah! You'd be about 2 years old in this year. And that means I would be 5 years old. Hm..." thought Lavi. He then stood up.

"Hey! Doesn't your injuries hurt?" asked Allen, referring to the huge amount of bandages covering Lavi's body.

"When I was fighting that akuma, they hurted so much. But when we got transported here, they feel like nothing now." said Lavi as he removed his bandages. The scratches were gone. Lavi then stood by the pure white wall and began to do the action of pushing aside something. It was then when Allen realized that the walls were so pure white even the curtains were camouflaged in it's whiteness. Looking outside, it was indeed raining. Standing up, he looked outside. Why did it seemed so familiar yet so distant to him?

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV:<p>

Lenalee skipped along the village. She has been sent to the village over mountains. Getting directions by the villagers, she has been warned the place is haunted and had many monsters around the area. But she paid no heed. Lenalee made her way northern of the village, and followed the river. As she followed the river, there was a young boy dressed completely in white except for his cap, which says Lightial on it. He was running away, face filled with panic. He then tripped onto his shoelace... again. Lenalee helped him up.

"You shouldn't run with your shoelaces untied. Here." said Lenalee as she tied his shoelaces.

"T-Thanks." said Light, blushing a bit.

"So, why were you running?" asked Lenalee. Light's eyes widened. His previous embarassment was forgotten as soon as he got it.

"They're in danger! A guy with white hair and red scar disappeared along some other guy which I have yet to meet! Jake, Clara, and Rika suddenly disappeared too! I was going to go to the police because I saw a pool of blood!" shouted Light. As soon as Lenalee finished tying his shoelaces, Lightial parted. Wait... didn't he said that there was a guy with white hair and a red scar?

"Allen!" shouted Lenalee as she ran to the mountains in a much quicker pace.

* * *

><p>Back to Allen and Lavi's POV!:<p>

"I brought you the chocolate milk-" started Alyss, until her face was replaced with shock, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" she shouted, nearly dropping the tray containing the chocolate milk. The two turned to see Alyss really shocked at them.

"The injuries have healed." explained Lavi simply as he snatched one of the chocolate milk's mug. Allen politely took the mug for him on the tray.

"Thank you for the chocolate milk." thanked Allen.

"You're welcome!" smiled Alyss with her previous shock forgotten, "So, since you guys were lost, maybe I can bring you to your destination after the rain is gone."

"Uh, we're travelling, so we're not specifically going anywhere." explained Lavi, since they really have nowhere to go.

"I see. So you're going to leave once the rain stops?" asked Alyss. The two nodded. Alyss is nice, but they wouldn't want to take advantage of her.

"But thank you for your hospitality. Is there any way possible for us to repay you?" asked Allen. Alyss seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well... I do know this orphanage at the eastern edge of the town. It's called 'Palmer's orphanage'." explained Alyss. The boys' eyes widened at the sound of the orphanage's name. "When you go outside, could you donate this money to them and say that it was Alyss Navida who donated it?" asked Alyss, as she made money appear out of thin air. The money was wrapped around a rubber band as she gave it to them.

"Alright." agreed Allen with a fake smile. Alyss smiled back.

"Thanks. So, if you need anything, just ask me. I'm going to be downstairs preparing breakfast." explained Alyss as she went downstairs. There was silence.

"So... What now?" asked Lavi.

"I don't know. Might as well rest up. Which reminds me, what happened to the kids earlier?" wondered Allen.

"What kids?" asked Lavi. Oh right, Lavi was probably unconscious for the whole time.

"The ones you've asked directions to. I ran into them and they're the ones who led me to the mountain." explained Allen.

"Them? Eh, the two girls will probably be furious because I ran off. I didn't want them to stop me." stated Lavi with a sly grin.

"Figures. So, what happened with you and the kitten? You were badly beaten up, I thought you were going to die." said Allen.

"Oh yeah, that. Well..." started Lavi.

_Flashback!:_

_Lavi ran as fast as he can as he followed the river. Looking behind, the kids aren't in sight. Good, they haven't seen him slip away. They might go looking for him, so he better hurry up. Seeing the mountains in view, he came to a stop as he saw the sign. It's covered with colorful childish drawings. He's here. Looking behind the sign, he spotted a messed up playground. What happened here? Seeing there are no akuma in sight, Lavi went ahead and toured around the mountain._

_He then came across a damp field. The field has a few muddy places here and there, but it was relatively dry. Dirt spreaded the field and only a couple of patches of grass lay there. There was a young girl in the middle of the field holding a brown kitten. Lavi passed by them until the girl began to laugh evilly. It then transformed into a level 1 akuma and began to charge towards Lavi! Lavi smirked as smashed the akuma with his already extended hammer. He saw that coming. But what he didn't saw coming was that the kitten began to launch poison needles from it's mouth! Lavi managed to dodge most of them, but one of the poison needles grazed him. Forgetting the pain, Lavi extended his hammer even more as he swung it around, but the kitten grabbed onto it. Making the hammer bigger, Lavi tried to smash the kitty but the kitten was agile as it jumped and began to run along the metal bar of the hammer. And before Lavi knew it, the kitty sunk his sharp claws onto Lavi's belly and at the same time bit Lavi on the arm with it's sharp claws. Lavi screamed in pain. The kitty took out it's claws from Lavi's belly and blood began to uncontrollably bleed. The kitty bit Lavi a bit more then began to cutely wipe off the blood on him onto Lavi's coat. The kitty then backed away and smiled to himself. It's time to end this parade. Well, he was about to destroy the puny exorcist, but however more guests came._

_"Lavi!" shouted Allen, "Are you o-" then everything faded into darkness._

_End of flashback._

Allen then took a glance at the window. The raindrops are slowly fading. That means they would be going soon. Before either one of the boys got a chance to say something, Alyss barged into the room.

"HEY! It's breakfast! You guys should eat before you part!" shouted Alyss as she rushed downstairs. Exchanging glances, the two shrugged as they went downstairs and ate.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Allen cleared the table.<p>

"Wow! You eat so much! You're just like my older brother!" exclaimed Alyss in awe.

"Really?" asked Allen after he swallowed a plateful. Alyss grinned.

"Yup! He used to clear the table everyday. After my father died, I had to cook. I would have to cook a lot for my older brother. Even if the two are gone, I still cook a lot due to habbit. I still have many omelettes if you'd like, Allen." offered Alyss as she pointed towards the leftover eggs.

"You would?" asked Allen as he shoved the last of his food into his mouth and swallowed. Alyss giggled.

"I can't let all of this food go to waste, now can I?" asked Alyss as she brought out a plateful of eggs.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the two boys departed.<p>

"Bye Alyss!" they shouted as they waved.

"Bye Al and Lavi! When do you think we'll meet up again?" asked Alyss. Lavi smirked.

"Maybe in 13 years!" he shouted, leaving a dumbfounded Alyss at her doorway.

"What does he mean by in 13 years?" wondered Alyss before shrugging and heading back home.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi didn't need directions to the orphanage. Even if Allen has the tendency of getting lost. The whole walk to there was strangely silent, but neither of them seemed to notice as they head towards the eastern side of the town.<p>

They arrived shortly at the orphanage. The orphanage was a tiny bit outside of the village, but still counted as in the village. There was a lone tree in front of the orphanage, and many rocks surrounding the area. A small child with blonde hair, golden eyes, and rags for clothes looked hesistantly at the orphanage. The child has a huge cut over her right eye, so she's probably blind at that eye. Making a decision, the little girl walked inside. As soon as she entered, a man appeared from in front of the orphanage and spotted the two boys.

"Now I haven't seen you guys around. Is there anything you guys need around town?" asked the man. The man had spiky black hair, piercing brown eyes, and strangely, wore a lab coat.

"Are you a scientist?" asked Lavi.

"No, no! I'm one of the people who takes care of the kids at the orphanage. I'm only wearing this labcoat because I think lab coats are cool. My name is Jack Palmer." introduced the man as he shot one of the most friendliest smile at them.

"I'm Lavi, and this here is Al. We're on an errand to donate money to your orphanage. The person who sent this money is Alyss Navida. So, here's the money." said Lavi as he turned to Allen so Allen can hand over the money. But Allen was frozen solid. He stared in shock at Jack.

"Hello..? Al?" asked Lavi as he began to wave his hand in front of Allen. No reaction. Lavi then just took the money from Allen's hand and gave it to Jack.

"Why thank you! This money should really help the kids here who are in need." said Jack.

"No problem, but remember it's Alyss Navida who donated this money. And please, make sure all of the kids there gets a parent." said Lavi with a sad smile. Jack nodded as he entered back to the orphanage. Lavi turned towards Allen. Seeing he's still not unfrozen, Lavi decided to shout into his ear.

"Hey Moyashi! I heard there was a shop around here that is selling Mitarashi Dango for free!" shouted Lavi. Allen immediately woke up from his trance and began to look around furiously for the certain shop.

"Where? Where?" shouted Allen. Lavi began to laugh.

"I was just kidding!" he grinned. Allen looked at his friend in annoyance as the two left the orphanage while thinking of a way to escape the past and go to the present.

"Anyway, what were you doing? You were frozen like a statue!" exclaimed Lavi, commenting on his friend's behavior earlier.

"That guy is the cruelest of them all." muttered Allen.

"What do you mean by that? He looked pretty kind to me. He's even working to take care of the kids there!" stated Lavi.

"That's an act so people can donate more money. He's all a lie." growled Allen as he quickened his pace. Lavi, wondering what's wrong with him, caught up to his pace. As they left even further away from the orphanage, Lavi heard yelling from far away.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO HIM, DADDY? WHY! HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER! I HATE YOU!"

"WAIT! RYAN! DON'T GO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Lavi clenched his fists as he heard that. Allen noticed his behavior but didn't question about it. There are more important things to do such as finding a way out of here.

* * *

><p>I just realized how much dialogue I have written. Well, I hate descriptions.<p>

Also, even if it looks like it, this chapter is not a filler.

And I know it is kinda confusing in the end. But everything wil be revealed soon.

Last thing... PLEASE REVIEW! I know the chapters are getting boring, but I promise I will try in the best of my ability to spice it up. I think some people may object to this, but I am a noob writer that is trying her best to write as best as she can. Every chapter is a work of art... unless I get lazy which is often xD

Oh yeah, and I haven't replied to my reviews! GASP!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for The Prologue:<strong>

ElricLawliet: Sorry, but it's still going to be a mystery for some time now! :D

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR: Thanks! It is good to know people are looking forward to something I write!

Pearl of the Orient Seas: Thanks! That uh... gag line was when I was really sleepy and my fingers began to type on their own XP. When I saw that it wrote this, I kept it anyway xD I probably will not write anymore gag lines... And note the probably. Me not making the start of a line into the start of a paragraph is another habbit. But luckily I am breaking out of the habbit! *Eats cookies to celebrate while gives you one virtual cookie*

**Reviews for Chapter 1: Mission:**

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR: Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks xD

* * *

><p>All of the reviews, favorites, and alerts are extremely encouraging. So once again, please review! The story will be interesting in the future! I hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! There is no preview today! :( I know what I said last chapter. But I did said maybe, did I not?<p>

The reason there is no preview today is because I don't know where I'm going. I know I said I have the plot all figured out, but that is for later chapters.


	5. Author's Note

... Hey guys. How are you doing..?

Ehehe... Vault1412 here. It's been over a year already, huh? Woops. I don't know if any of you guys can really forgive me... But that's alright. I have the tendency to drop off the face of Earth without leaving a note, never coming back. But hey, here I am! And well... I just looked back at all the positive feedback I've had in my stories, telling me to continue, and I felt really guilty, y'know? I mean, the positive feedback really boosted my self-esteem, especially knowing that people liked work I did when I was eleven...

Well, uh, if there is actually anyone who still is reading my fanfics even after over a year of not being updated, I would be overjoyed. Really, really overjoyed.

But anyway, here's the real point of this message. No, I am not abandoning my fanfics. Not that I actually know how to, in the first place.

I am going to continue them. Depending on the fanfic, I'll remake some, or just plainly continue them.

Here's the problem: I lost all of the notes I used for the story, so I got no idea where the plot is going. But I'll try my best to continue them anyway.

The changes will be made around October 13th, my birthday. I don't know if I'll get a chance to change everything on that specific date, so I'm just saying things would change around that.

Now for what's changing...

* * *

><p><strong>Lies, Secrets, Honesty, and Truth<br>**Oh man... This fanfic is just... It looks so amateurish... I mean, while I like the plot, everything is all jumbled up and confusing. It really isn't my style to go so fast. So I'll definitely change lots of things about this one, starting by the title. The title is just long and I don't like it that much... Perhaps I should even add one or two more chapters to it. After all, I did put this on hold for quite a long time... I hope Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fans would give it another chance!

**Families Apart  
><strong>Now this is a fic that I'm really excited about! I am going to remake it, but just to make the beginning more suspenseful and stuff. While I lost all of my notes for this fanfic, I think I can easily make up the plot. I'll also add a couple more chapters. At least I hope so.

**Abandoned Siblings  
><strong>This fanfic... I have no idea where it's going. I've been thinking whether or not I should continue this or remake this, so I just ended up with remaking this. I'll try to make it as close to the original version as possible, but I'll definitely tone down the OCs. It's not that I have anything against OCs, I just don't like so many popping up in a story I wrote.

**MiniMe!  
><strong>This one... I think I'll just continue it without doing much change to the previous chapters. The only thing I'm worried about is that this is sort of a humor-fic, but I don't think I'm very good at writing humor anymore. So I might either continue it (and hope that it's at the very least amusing), abandon it, discontinue it, or something similar... Or suddenly get amazing writing skills before October. I don't know yet. We'll see.

**Black Order Elementary  
><strong>*Inhales deeply* Black Order Elementary... My most popular fanfic... HOW COME I ABANDONED YOU!? I can't believe I abandoned something that has over 50 reviews. FIFTY. REVIEWS. What am I going to do with this fanfic? Well... I completely lost my notes, like I said before, so I have no idea why [insert character here] is doing [insert action here]. So I'm going to set up a poll. It's about whether I should continue it or remake it. I honestly don't feel so good about restarting a 45,731 worded fanfic... So anyway, poll ends around October 13th, so yes, sadly this fanfic won't be changed when all the others will. I'm sorry guys!

* * *

><p>And this is it. I can't believe I'm doing this. I was planning to continue these fanfics in sixth grade, but I guess that never happened. Well, now it's going to. I don't know how I will do it due to school and stuff, but I'll try and manage. If I can't make it, I'll post what I have then focus on what I don't have.<p>

Well, this is the end of this A/N. I hope people review their thoughts! I need to know if people are still following my fanfics! Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been having, I really appreciate them.

So, see you guys later!


End file.
